Ruined for Life
by precious1075
Summary: Sam Winchester is in a nightmare. Several of them. What else explains his bad luck? Seeing and hearing Dean and his angel...involved over and over again. Cursed. That's what it is. Rated M for non-explicit Dean/Cas until the last chapter! Destiel with a hint of Sabriel. Sam P.O.V. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back my dear lovelies! Hard at work on ch. 5 of TFG, but I wanted to post this fun little set of drabbles in which Sam, to his regret, keeps witnessing Dean and Castiel during sexytime. Only a few chapters culminating in the younger hunter walking in on a very graphic coupling. Enjoy!

Discaimer: I own nothing, but my own dirty little mind.

This is a thank you to all who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed.

"Special thanks to Maknatuna, who I have shamelessly stolen her idea of Sam hearing things he wished he could unhear. Thank you my Dear. I hope you do not mind. As always, I want to thank my girls and hope this makes you smile. All of you.

* * *

Ruined for life

Chapter one: Bathroom funtime

* * *

Sam woke up to the phone ringing.

"Dean. It's for you."

He turned over, slamming the pillow over his head. The sound continued. Mumbling. He spoke.

"Dammit, Dean! Probably the angel or something. Answer the damn thing!"

Another ring. Sam huffed and threw his pillow towards the other...He waited for Dean to throw the pillow back, bitching about waking him up. Nothing. Sam opened his eyes. Where the hell was-the phone rang for a third time. Shit. He knew who that was. Sighing, he grabbed Dean's phone, sat up and answered.

"Hey Bobby-."

"What took you so damn long to answer?"

"I was sleeping. Kept telling Dean to-."

"Boy, it is after ten. Wasting daylight."

"Hey! You try sleeping' with Dean and Castiel-."

Sam heard Bobby chuckle.

"Been going at it, have they?"

Sam was going to gag.

"Ewww."

"Boy, what are you? Three?"

"'Kay, first of all, that image? Just gross. And you talking' about it...it's just...I never want to hear stuff like that again. It's just wrong, you talking like that!"

Bobby laughed, "Don't think I can do dirty talk-."

"Bobby! Ewww! I'm gonna hurl!"

His uncle barked out laughter and spoke.

"Just a heads up, I'm in the middle of a hunt, close to where you two are. Give you a call when it's done and I'll swing by and you can buy me breakfast."

"Why do I have to-?"

"Boy? I know you didn't just say-."

"Uhh, I said yeah and that'd be good and see you soon?"

"That's what I thought. Let your moaning brother and his screaming angel know-."

Sam gagged. Loudly.

"And my work is done."

The call disconnected. Sam slid his legs onto the floor and put his head in his hands. Mumbling.

"Really needed to hear that...fucking conspiracy-."

Frowning, he wondered why the shower next door was so loud...wait. Voices. Moaning. Wonderful. Not only did he have to hear his brother and the angel, now he had to listen to the animals in the next room? He stood up to bang on the wall and then heard...

"God, angel."

"Hush, hunter. You are going to awaken your brother."

"You expect me to shut up when you're doing...Oh God, yes!"

Sam shook his head in denial. He was not hearing Dean-.

"Oh, fuck. Cas."

"Hunter. Do I need to gag you-?"

"Wouldn't help, although, it'd be hot to tie you up and-Ohhhh, God! RightthereCasrightthere! Gawwwd!"

Sam covered his ears and jumped up, desperately looking for...clothes. He needed clothes.

"You simply cannot do as instructed Winchester. I am ending this...activity. Perhaps when you have learned to listen-."

"No, Cas. Please, don't stop. Feels so good."

And Sam was done. Fuck the pants, he needed an ice pick-then he spotted the jeans and pulled them on-."

"You're about to feel so much better, hunter."

Fucking zipper! C'mon!

"You gonna-."

"Yes, Dean."

"You know what that does to-Ohhhhhh...I'm gonna...Cas..."

Fuck this! He's stuck in a damn nightmare, that's what this shit is! He had to get out now-he grabbed his shoes and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. His knees buckled in horror and he slid down the outside of the motel room door. He was never going to stop hearing the moans and-and then he heard him.

"HOLY FUCKOHMYGOD! CASSSSSSS..."

Sam jumped up and ran the hell away. Until his body yelled at him about the need for oxygen. Got its message across when he cramped up and had to stop, lean forward, hands on his knees, eyes closed.

"I am never having sex again!"

"That is a damn shame."

Sam spun around to find Gabriel. Grinning, running his eyes up and down the hunter's body.

"Gabe! Dammit! Now I get why Dean is always screaming at Castiel to stop scaring the crap outta him."

"Oh, Sammy, by the looks of you, I'd say you heard some screamin' from your brother and it had nothing to do with fear-."

"God. Don't remind me!"

"How about we go have some fun. Interested in experiencing something few modern humans have been lucky enough to enjoy?"

"Told you! Never having sex again!"

"Oh, I believe you will be eating those words...along with other...archangel parts, but no. Not what I had in mind. How about getting your geek on and taking a little trip courtesy and guided by one very hot Herald?"

Sam smiled. This is why he loved having Gabriel around. He "got' the hunter. In more ways than one. The sex was...God. Nevertheless, that was only one part of it.

"You're on, archangel. Show me what 'cha got."

"Right here in the middle of the road?"

"Gabe!"

"Spoiled sport! Fine. Hang on, we're gonna fly!"

* * *

Okay. First one done. Let me know if it made you smile. Next up: Impala Blues.

Any location or situation prompts you all would like to see, let me know. And as always, comments, suggestions and reviews are always appreciated. Have a great evening! )


	2. Chapter 2

RUINED FOR LIFE-Chapter Two

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dirty little mind.

A/N: Alright, people. Here's the thing. Finished chapter two and realized it was way too long. So, I am splitting it into two chapters. Be prepared. This one is basically centered on one very tired Winchester Brother, an angel and a certain brother who is a bit of a man-whore. Please read and let me know your thoughts. I swear I began Impala blues and the boys bitch-slapped me until I wrote this. It ends in a weird place, but be assured Diner woes;Part two is coming soon and a few days after that will round out this particular location. Chapter five will be a very hot one entitled, "Impala blues". I know, I know. Talk to the boys.

My thanks and appreciation goes to all who followed, favorited and alerted. And especially to Perry123, werewolf-lover 423, NurseLintu, Maknatuna, CJQuinn, LusciousinPain and SpnUK for the wonderful reviews. You girls make me so happy. And to ChelseaxQ who reviewed and waits patiently for a raunchy Sabrielt one-shot:Almost done editing, my dear; And of course, LusciousinPain who lies about my writing skills so beautifully. Blame her for my losing contact with all my girls because she wanted Sam to suffer! LHK2MSGT.

I love you all. I'm very concerned about the cutting of this chapter into three parts and I hope you forgive me. (It would have hit 10,000 words had I not.)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO-DINER WOES-Part One

* * *

"C'mon, Samantha! We don't have all damn day!"

"Dean. Your brother has not slept well lately. Perhaps he needs to rest."

"Eh. He's fine. Just bein' a girl."

"I AM NOT!"

"Shut it, Sammy. You can sleep...when we stop for the night!"

Sam sighed.

"That's the damn problem! We may stop for the night, but you two...NEVER FREAKIN' STOP FOR THE NIGHT!"

"What the hell you talkin' about? We stop every night!"

"Dean. I believe your brother is referring to our sexual activity."

"What? Our...Oh. Ohhh. Ewww. You're watchin' us. Fuckin' perve-."

Sam glared at him.

"How the hell can I not? You're in the damn bed next to me!"

"Ear plugs, dude. And maybe one of those pink night thingies...you know. The ones people put over their eyes at night."

"Are you speaking of a blindfold? We have one in our possession. Perhaps Samuel would benefit from its use."

"Uh, uh, angel. I'm thinkin' little bit of bondage tonight-."

OH MY GOD, DEAN! SHUT UP!"

"Whaddaya say, angel? Wanna play kidnapper and sex slave-."

"EWWWW!"

"Samuel? Is something wrong?"

Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulder and grinned.

"He's fine, Angel. Not his fault he's asexual."

"DEAN! I AM NOT!"

Dean grinned and leaned in.

"Aw. He thinks he's all grown up. Wearin' big boy pants and everything."

Sam just glared, giving him the...Dean was too damn tired for his sister's shit. He pointed at him and bitched.

"You'd better get that damn look of your face-."

What. The. Hell?

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? Fuck!"

"Bitch, please. You've got your bitch face number forty-nine on!"

"I do not! What the hell are you even talking about?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "And you're supposed to be the smart one? Number forty-nine. C'mon. Get to pick the music if you get it right."

"That is not fair! How am I supposed to know which one you're talkin' about when you're the one that made 'em all up!"

Dean just grinned.

Castiel looked between them.

"I am perplexed. Are you and your brother arguing?"

Dean just smiled at the angel.

"Nope. See, Sammy always wins Rock, paper, scissors. Always. Don't have the slightest idea how! Probably some spell or some shit-...anyway, I could never figure out how he did it, so being the big brother, had to have something to do to pass the time. Damn kid always won. Only played it when he was too chickenshit to do something-."

Fuck you, Dean. Just pissed because you always lost. Had a lotta spare time on your hands...Loser. Kinda stupid, this is what you came up with."

"Sam! I will kick your ass right here!"

Sam just stuck his tongue out at Dean and made sure Castiel was between them. The angel refused to let Dean pick on his brother. It rocked.

"Deannnn. Always with the scissors."

Shit. Dean was..."Uh, Castiel-."

The angel nodded and whispered something to Dean. His brothers eyes closed briefly and he grinned at said angel. Castiel moved and smiled at Sam. Okay. Good. Dean was on his leash. Whipped. That's what it was.

Dean stomped up to his brother. Arms flailing. "What the hell does that even mean?"

What? What was his damn brother bitching about now?

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talkin' about! Rock, paper, scissors, dammit!"

Oh. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean was in full rant.

"What the hell you mean, 'always with the scissors? That the name of some stupid spell or something? Dammit!"

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean could be a dumbass when he wanted to be...

Castiel turned to look at Sam. "I'll explain later." The angel nodded.

"Hey! I'm talkin to you! You listenin'?"

Sam smiled at the angel.

"Not really Dean. No."

"Nice, really fucking nice! Great! Wonderful way to treat your brother after he spent his life taking care of you!"

Dean started walking away and then turned, looked at his brother and hissed.

"You better get number 15 off your damn face right now! I'm", he pointed at himself, "the one pissed off here, so don't go giving me that look..." Sam's brother glanced over at the angel, "see what I have to deal with?"

Sam rolled his eyes; unfortunately for him, Dean caught it.

His feet, slapping on the pavement, he got in his brother's face and poked him in the chest, bitching.

"Starving! I was starving and what'd I do? Give you the last of the lucky charms, that's what I did and this is what I get?"

"Oh my God, Dean! I was four! Let it go!"

Wonderful. Sam was way too tired for this shit. He wondered where Dean would go with this. Either his brother was going to shoot him in the face or, and this is the one he was betting on, Dean would turn into a drama queen.

"You are dead to me!"

Yes! Sam rocks. Bitchy drama queen makes an entrance.

Castiel looks between them. He does enjoy when his hunter rants. In fact, sometimes he eggs him on, although he does not understand what a breakfast staple has to do with motivating the hunter. Nevertheless, an emotional Dean is truly a sight to behold, especially, a naked ranting Dean. Yes. If he had the choice , clothing would only be necessary within sight of others. Never when they were alone. Clothing on Dean annoys him. Perhaps they could find a solution for this problem together. Now, however is not the time. Dean is still bitching at his brother. He focuses on Samuel and sees it. Dean's brother seems weary. The hunter and he have spent every moment possible enjoying the benefits of their sexual relationship. Perhaps, Samuel needed a period of uninterrupted sleep.

"...And furthermore When I die, don't bother burning this gorgeous ass body of mine! Wouldn't want you to think of me for once! God forbid you do something nice for me! You" Dean pokes Sam hard in the chest, "little brother", he narrows his eyes and glares, "SUCK!"

The older brother pokes him one more time and turning, he walks away. Sam has to bite his tongue to stop himself from pissing Dean off anymore than he already is, but it's so hard. It's his job to piss Dean off. His brotherly duty. And Sam? He takes his responsibilities seriously. He grins as he watches his brother stomp back to the angel and continue the tirade.

"You hear that, angel? Damn ungrateful brat! And after everything I've done for him! Catered to every wish, every whim! He wanted it and I freakin' got it! And this is how he repays me? Stabbing my ass in the back-Cas? What are you doing?"

"I am trying to verify your statement of his voluntary violence on your person."

Sam can't help it. This is just too funny. And then Dean ruins it. He slides a hand up the angel's arm and leans it, whispering. Way too loud.

"Why don't you 'verify' for yourself the harm on my...person. Y'know, hands sliding down the back of my jeans? Make sure... everything is in working order? I think we need to have some intense-ass physical...stuff. Y'know? For my...safety."

"DEAN! God! Shut! Up!"

Dean just grinned and moved into Castiel's space. "What 'cha say, angel. Wanna make sure everything's right where its 'sposed to be?"

"I do not think so, hunter."

Dean's face fell. "But...why..."

"Our destination is a remarkable distance from our present location and we need to make haste. Barring any difficulties, this expedition is for research purposes only. Perhaps, Samuel might enjoy some time to rest."

"Uh, no, Cas...see, what if the damn vamps are there. Need all the help we can get."

Fucking Dean. "You just want me there to do the research while you sneak away to some bar and pick up...", Dean was glaring at Sam and the angel was frowning at the older Winchester, "'Kay, scratch that. You just want me to deal with the work so you and Castiel can get in some...well, you know."

"I believe he is correct, hunter...although, we will be discussing your penchant for sleeping with others regardless of the interval of time you are acquainted with them."

"Aw, c'mon angel. You know I don't do that anymore."

"I suggest if you want to keep the...masculine...equipment you possess, it never happens again. Do you understand?"

Dean grinned. "Yes, angel."

Oh my God. His brother was so whipped. Sweet.

"Good, now back to our previous exchange. By the time we return, Sam should be rested up enough to adequately protect himself when we confront the beings; we must be successful in ridding the world of their vile presence."

"But, Cas...I'm tired. Figured he could drive-."

Seriously? That's it! Sam stomped up to his brother and hissed.

"You know what this face is? Hmmm? No! Shut up! I'm going to tell you! This is my shut up and listen, asshole face-."

"Number 39."

Oh, he was going to kill his brother!

"I suggest you shut the fuck up, because you are so deep in shit, you're gonna need a damn bulldozer to find your way out!"

Dean clenched his fist, "You really want to go there, Sam?"

His younger brother was done. He was tired. Tired of waking up to...them. Tired of Dean being such a bitch and honestly, a little tired of being the odd man out.

"I really, really fucking think I wanna go there! So, shut the hell up and listen for once!"

Castiel had to halt this disagreement quickly. He loved Dean, but he had no sympathy for him. Not right now. His own fatigue was voluntary. Dean had been sexually desperate for the past two weeks. Attacking the angel on sight, calling the angel on his phone and talking...uncleanly. Dean had told him humanity referred to it as 'Phone Sex'. The hunter had insisted this activity was the reason behind He'd also told the angel that the theme was the 'whole idea behind the invention of the telephone'. Castiel highly doubted that. And Dean tended to get...loud and _detailed_ when it came to these telephone communication sessions. Not that the angel did not enjoy them; on the contrary, he frequently instigated them...although, they'd never completed the sessions, not on the cells. He did not have the patience, neither did the hunter. The angel would appear once he heard the rustle of clothing, the zipper being pulled down; Dean's moans of what he wanted Cas to do...or the hunter would tell him to get there now. It sent chills down Castiel's spine, which were enjoyable; unfortunately, this was not acceptable when he was in Heaven and the calls came as he was in council. He had punished Dean for the infraction, but the hunter had enjoyed being binded a little too much for the angel to consider it a suitable punishment. He just thanked Father that Gabriel had not been present. It would have given the trickster-part of the archangel ideas; ones that would seriously embarrass the younger angel.

And then there were the prayers, which if Father ever heard them; Sam would not have to worry about Dean interrupting his sleep; Castiel would kill the Righteous One. The hunter had been insatiable and while the angel loved their raw fornication, it was not fair to his younger brother.

As the two brothers argued, he thought on a solution to the problem.

"...What the hell makes you think I'm gonna drive?"

"Dammit, Sam! You're always bitching about driving Baby and when I let you, you get pissy?"

""You...you...The only damn reason you're letting me drive is because your ass-and I mean that figuratively and literally...is tired! Because you can't keep, you're freaking hands to yourself! God! Just one night, I'd like to actually sleep and not wake up to hearing you...", Cas smiled slightly and Dean smirked as Sam went red and then green..."attack Castiel like a damn animal! Shut up! I'm just fucking grateful that you haven't had phone sex-", Sam stopped talking when Dean went red.

"You seriously...Ewww."

Dean just arched an eyebrow. "You have no idea how hot it is to tell Cas all the dirty things I wanna do with him while his dick brothers are around!"

"Ewwww-don'twannaknow, don'twannaknow...You are sick! Don't you have any shame? Morals? A conscience?"

"Of course not! I'm defiling an angel! Morals and shame don't have anything to do with it! Should try it sometime!"

Sam glanced at Castiel and smiled. The younger hunter smiled back. Nodding slightly. Dean was not going to be happy. Good.

"I think you're right."

"Oh my God, you are such a girl-wait...what?"

"I said, I think you're right. If I'm going to die of exhaustion, I might as well make it count. Hey, Castiel. What do you think?"

"Hmmm, yes. It has merits. As you said, you are unable to rest; I think this would be a very agreeable solution."

"Hell no! Don't trust the angel bitches. Ain't settin' my brother up with any of 'em!"

Castiel bristled. "Is that your opinion? And more importantly, am I included in your statement of 'angel bitches'?"

Dean swallowed and turned away from Sam to the angel, missing the brief wink between his brother and his angel.

"C'mon Cas, only one that ain't is you. Only one I trust is you."

Good, I was hoping you would say that. You did not mention archangels, So I assume it is only those angels in my garrison. I know of one that wouldn't mind spending time joining with your brother-."

Dean put his hands over his head and started mumbling; it didn't last long.

"You're talking about the archangel. Fucking Gabe. Forget it!"

Before Samuel could become angered again, Castiel spoke.

"Dean? Correct me if I am wrong, but I was aware, as an adult, your brother was allowed to make choices regarding his own lifestyle."

"What? Who the hell told you that! And don't give me that damn look, Sam! This don't involve you."

Teeth clenched, he saw Dean's face. Asshole.

"Fine. Which one is it?"

"You should not encourage your brother, Samuel."

"He's gonna say it anyway, might as well get it over with. So, tell me Dean. Which damn bitch face am I making?"

"Easy, sixty. And don't you even try knocking' my ass out!"

"Funny...wait...How the hell does it not involve me-?"

Castiel stepped forward, put a hand on Dean's shoulder and turned him until they faced each other.

"Dean. I was not speaking of Gabriel. Although...it would not surprise-", the look on Sam's face ended his supposition detailing the obvious attraction between Dean's brother and his own. He did appear quite often and flirt shamelessly with the younger hunter. The blush on Samuel's face told him it was mutual. Good. Samuel did not deserve to be pushed to the side because of the relationship between Dean and himself-."

"Well? I'm waiting?"

Sam and Castiel both watched as Dean crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"As I said, I know of one you trust that might help Sam accede to your wishes."

"Huh?"

"Do not be obtuse, Dean. You responded to your brother's statement by saying that yes, you were defiling an angel and he should do the same. I am simply trying to explain that I have the answer. A solution that I believe will satisfy both you and your brother. You stated it was your responsibility, as he could not make the choice. I think it is obvious and I believe your brother shares my opinion and agrees. Samuel?"

Castiel looked over at Samuel and watched him grin. Dean was looking between them and for the life of him, he had no idea what the hell Cas was talking about.

"Could somebody tell me what the fuck your saying? Who the hell are you talking about? Do I know 'em? It's Gabriel! It's got to be Gabe-."

"No, Dean. It isn't Gabe. But, yeah...I like the way you think Castiel."

"Good, we are in agreement-."

Dean looked like he was watching a tennis match. Eyes snapping back and forth between them, frown etched into his forehead; his face red and hands fisted.

If somebody doesn't tell just what the hell you're both planning, I'm gonna stroke the fuck out! Rightthefucknow! So somebody better tell me who the-.

"Calm yourself Dean. You will approve. After all, he is your little brother. And you've never had a problem sharing your...things with him. My solution to this vexation is simple. He can defile me. Oh, perhaps Sam should weigh in."

"Love too. Yeah, Dean's angel...Yeah."

"Good. Oh and Dean, I believe your brother is a screamer and you are already aware I am, so if you want to supervise, Sam and myself will not have a problem in that respect. Am I right, Samuel."

"Just as long as he refrains from moaning, he can stay-"

Dean is having a brain embolism. Or a coronary. Or a stroke. Maybe all three. Hallucinating. Yeah, he likes that one. Means this is a nightmare and he didn't just hear his brother and his angel planning to...to...it's too much. He needs clarification right the hell now.

"Pinch me."

Castiel frowns. "Dean?"

"Just fucking pinch me!"

"If that is what you wish", the angel pinched him lightly on his forearm.

"OWWWW, GODDAMMIT! THAT FUCKING HURT! WHY THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT?"

"You requested it."

Dean looked at Sam, glaring and back at Cas and he spoke low.

"Didn't have to be so mean about it."

Pouting. His brother was actually pouting. Oh my God. Forty years in hell, facing down every monster imaginable; dealing with Lucifer, Raphael, Michael, Alastair, Zachariah, Crowley and the scariest of 'em all? Ellen. The same brother that never said a word when that damn Wendigo took a bit out of him. He'd just grunted, killed the thing and carried Sam two miles to the car; drove three hours to get to a motel; stitched and patched up his little brother and then slammed his upper body into the wall to put his dislocated shoulder back in the socket. Then he given Sam pain meds and watched him until he slept. And only then, when he thought Sam was sleeping, had he patched himself up and passed out.

Fucking Dean. Sam rolled his eyes, because right this second the tough-as-fuck hunter is _pouting_ and _holding his arm out to the angel, whimpering about Castiel's viciousness._

"Dean. my apologies, but you-."

"I am not talking to you! You're a vicious, abusive angel! I'm going to report you to your dad! I'm lucky I ain't bleeding out!"

Sam couldn't help it, he started laughing. This made the angel smile and turn his gaze to the younger human. And this? Did not sit well with Dean. Not at all. He snapped his fingers in front of Castiel's face and spoke.

"Hey! What the hell! HELLOOOO! Righteous One! Right here! Stop ignoring me!"

"Yes, Dean. What is wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong! You two are...and it's not freaking...damn brother better keep his eyes in his head and you? Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"You...dammit! Now I can't remember why I was..."

"I got this, Castiel."

Castiel nodded his head and waited.

"De, you got all bitchy when I refused to drive the car. Told me to find an angel...to...to, well defile. Castiel found the solution. Simple. Did I forget anything, Cas?"

"I believe you have summarized quite well, Samuel-."

"Sam?!"

Uh. Oh. Sam hated that tone. It was his brother's 'I-am-going-to-hurt-you-slow-and-painful' tone.

"Uh, yeah?"

Sam looked over at Castiel and he could have sworn he had seen a slight frown on his face. Then it was gone and the angel nodded.

"Dean. Calm yourself."

The older hunter stared at his brother. "I don't think so. Cas? Cas? When the hell did you start calling him Cas?"

Castiel's presence made him brave.

"Well, considering I am going to be defiling him later, I thought it was appropriate."

Dean turned bright red, mouth gaping. Closing his mouth, opening it, beginning to speak and then snapping it closed again.

"You...he...over my dead...I am going to freaking hurt you...what the hell...I'm dreaming...I must be...fuckin' nightmare...because", Dean walks up to his brother and pokes him in the chest, "there is no way in hell that you think you're getting' to defile...can't even say it! Y'ain't touching angel, got it?"

"Yep."

Dean narrows his eyes and looks at his brother suspiciously, "What? That's it. Just yep? You're planning' something, aren't 'cha? Shut up. It won't fucking work! Understand?"

"Yep."

"Good. Better."

"Hey angel...wait", he glared at Castiel and stomped over to the angel.

"And you!"

"Yes?"

"You were going to let him defile...dammit! I still can't freakin' say it! What the hell? Thought you were my ang-."

"I am Dean. You were the one who suggested Samuel find an angel to defile-."

"Well, yeah...BUT I DIDN'T MEAN YOU! AND YOU? WHAT THE HELL? Apparently, don't have a problem with him calling you Cas? What's next? Any Tom, Dick or Harry off the street? You gonna let anyone...gonna allow 'em to...dammit, you know what I mean! And when I say Dick? I MEAN DICK!"

As Dean continued losing his mind, Castiel noticed the hunter's breathing becoming harsher, his color paler; he had to stop this now, before he hyperventilated.

"Dean, please calm yourself."

"Calm? Calm? You gonna let every fuck out there call you angel too?"

"Dean. Please come here. Now."

Before Dean even realized, he was standing in front of the angel. Castiel leaned in and whispered.

"Breathe, Dean. slow your breathing. Can you do that for me."

"Shit, Cas. I can't breathe."

"I know, hunter. Just focus on me", He pulled Dean's hand to his chest, "feel my breath's, breathe with them. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah. I think so."

"Good. Now, focus and breathe. Good. That's it. More..."

Sam watched, mouth open. Dean hadn't had an attack in years. The last time He'd been hospitalized. He was fourteen. Sam had been scared to death. Then he remembered. Back then, in the middle of the painful breaths, his older brother had suddenly closed his eyes and nodded. His breathing had evened out and he'd smiled to the side and then demanded to be let go. Claiming, if he had another one, his guardian would fix him. When Sam had questioned him, he had looked at Sam like he'd lost his mind. Even asked him if he had a fever. Damn. Castiel apparently had been watching him for a long time.

"...Better?"

"Yeah, angel. Thanks."

"You are so very welcome."

He leaned up and kissed the hunter. Moving back when Samuel walked up looking both scared and relieved.

"D-De? You alright?"

Dean turned and looked at his brother. Damn. He looked about thirteen. Scared, worried. He'd forgotten how much his breathing crap scared Sammy. It was the reason he took off when one hit, didn't want Sam to see him like that. He smiled, Cas always showed right when he needed him. Some things never changed. First, deal with Sammy.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm fine. Okay? What say we go grab food and head out? You can catch some zzzz's in the back seat."

"No, Dean. You could have...hate when that happens...you need to lay down...I'll just sleep-."

Castiel looked between them.

"Perhaps, I have a solution to the rest dilemma. One of you stretch out in the back and the other in the passenger seat. I can use a little 'mojo' to lengthen your car, so you both will be comfortable."

Sam waited for the eventual bitch fit from his brother about his 'baby'.

"Works for me, angel. Sam. Sam? What's wrong?"

"You...you heard what he said?"

"Yeah. Why?

"He's um...going to rearrange the 'pala's shape!"

"Relax, Sammy. Not the first time. Angel's done it before. No biggie. So, work for you?"

"uh, yeah. I guess. Damn, Dean. Can't believe you're not freaking the fuck out."

"Nah. Why would I? It's angel. Can we go now? I'm freaking starving. Pie. Man needs some pie!"

Castiel smiled slightly as Dean grabbed his hand. It had taken some time, but the hunter no longer had a problem with affection or public displays. He smiled to himself. Yes, the hunter was very adamant about expressing his...need. No matter where they were. He just hoped Samuel never witnessed his brother in the throes of passion. He loved watching Dean come apart. Loved nothing more than being the one who made him lose all control; writhing and moaning the angel's name-."

"Hey angel? Maybe when Sammy falls asleep I can show you how much I love hearing you moan my name. Watch you come from my hand, maybe my fingers."

Castiel swallowed, looked to see where Dean's younger brother was and slid the hunter's hand down the front of his own dress pants, leaning in and whispering into his ear.

"Perhaps I will let you."

* * *

Okay, that's the first part. I know. Just dialogue. I promise, chapter three-part two of Diner woes will have some PDA and a embarrassed Sam Winchester. Please let me know what you thought. Do I suck at the dialogue? Are they too OOC? Next chap will be out in 1-2 days. PROMISE.

Reviews (or pm)would help tell me if the chap was even worth your time. Have a wonderful evening. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

RUINED FOR LIFE

CHAPTER THREE-DINER WOES- Part two

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the dirty images in my head.

A/N1-I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK! **begs forgiveness**

Real life sucks. Family crisis and had to go out of town. Still there, but got some time and I hope you enjoy. Please review.

A/N: Okay peeps, we're up to part two of Diner Woes. Not many reviews, so I'm thinking you're not here for the talk, you just want to watch the hunter and the angel get off. That will definitely be happening in this chapter. I also will begin this chapter with the last few sentences from chapter two-as it ended in a weird place. Mid-conversation. What was I even thinking? Hell, if I know. In addition, the final scene in this chapter is in Sam's POV, if anyone would like the version from Dean or Cas' POV-please let me know. I'm hoping it will be worth your time and here's hopin' it's a bit steamy.

Dedicated to all who favorite, alerted or followed and especially to Maknatuna-who was my first reviewer and is writing an awesome new story-Go check it out! LusciousinPain-who never fails to make me feel wonderful and ChelseaxQ for her support and unending patience. It's coming girl. Promise. In addition, to Sassy: I await more from you. Finally to all those wonderful readers who not only took time out to read my little story, but favorite, alerted and followed, thank you so very much. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Diner Woes-part two of three

The third and final part of Diner Woes will conclude with possible sexytimes for Sam. We shall see. Chapter four will get back on track with Impala Blues.

Side note-This begins just after Castiel has prevented Dean's asthma attack from becoming serious. Dean turns to Sam and realizes...

* * *

"What say we go grab food and head out? You can catch some z's in the back seat."

"No, Dean. You could have...hate when that happens...you need to lay down...I'll just sleep-."

Castiel looked between them.

"Perhaps, I have a solution to the dilemma you are both facing. One of you stretches out in the back and the other in the passenger seat. I can use a little of my grace on your girl, so you both can sleep comfortably."

Sam waited for the eventual bitch fit from his brother about his 'baby'.

"Works for me, angel."

Okay. Wait. He's letting Castiel power up the 'pala. Dean never lets anybody...wait, who's gonna drive? He knows the angel can't drive; he was there when Castiel popped into the car on the way back from a bad hunt. Both hurt and exhausted; still two hours until the closest motel. Dean had already been pissed at himself and Castiel's presence did not help matters.

_"Hello, Dean."_

_"Not really in the mood right now."_

_"You are hurt. Let me help-."_

_"No. I'm fine. Just...I'm fine, alright?"_

_"As you wish. Perhaps I could access James' memories and relieve you."_

_Sam remembered gaping. If he'd only known. _

_"Uh, Cas? Sammy's in the back, so not the best time to-."_

_"I assure you I will not put your brother's life at risk driving your...baby."_

_"Driving? Oh. Ohhhh. Sorry, thought you were talking about...never mind-."_

_And then Dean had pissed off Castiel. Freaked out about the angel driving baby and how he didn't even trust Sam all that much. Dean was a bitch. Castiel seemed to agree and then one word stood out. _

_"Trust? You do not trust me to keep from harming Sammy or yourself?"_

_And really, Dean should have known better. Ass._

_"Not us I'm worried about. Can we just drop it-."_

_"No. If I am not mistaken, your hesitance for me to operate your vehicle is based on the fear of my causing damage to your car?"_

_"Yeah. Good. Glad you-."_

_Would his brother never shut up? He was going to get yelled at later, he just knew it. _

_"It is good to know you're faith and trust in me are immeasurable."_

_"Cas, c'mon..it's baby."_

_"Dean Winchester, allow me to assist you and I will remain silent."_

_"Dammit, Cas! No! It's bab-."_

_Yep. Dean was going to get bitched out and then somehow turn it around on Sam and make it his little brother's fault. _

_"Dean Winchester! You trusted me to heal every wound incurred, assist in destroying evil, protect you and your brother from all danger and...I rescued you from hell! Forty years! Demons, death, evil, darkness and I ascended with you! And you don't have enough trust in me to allow me to drive your vehicle?"_

_"Cas..I-."_

_"Samuel, Your ability to remain by your brother's side even as he continuously angers you and behaves", Castiel glares back at Dean as he finishes, "as though he was a prepubescent immoral idiotic child!"_

_"Hey-!"_

_Castiel raises a hand towards the hunter, "I would be silent if I were you human! As I was saying, you have more patience and tolerance than I could ever hope to have. I believe you will have no problem handling my brother. Goodnight, Samuel."_

_"Dammit! What the hell'd you say to him, huh?"_

_"Shut up. He's right, you're an idiot."_

Sam came back to the present. So, Dean had a bitch fit because of Castiel's offer to drive and now he didn't have a problem with the angel changing the whole body? He looked up at his brother who apparently had been speaking to him.

"Sam. Sam? What's the problem?"

"You...you heard what he said?"

"Yeah. Why?

"He's um...going to rearrange the 'pala's shape!"

"Relax, Sammy. Not the first time. Angel's done it before. No biggie. So, work for you?"

"Damn, Dean. Can't believe you're not freaking the fuck out."

"Nah. Why would I? It's angel. Can we go now? I'm freaking starving. Pie. Man needs some pie!"

Castiel smiled slightly as Dean grabbed his hand. It had taken some time, but the hunter no longer had a problem with affection or public displays. He smiled to himself. Yes, the hunter was very adamant about expressing his...need. No matter where they were. He just hoped Samuel never witnessed his brother in the throes of passion. He loved watching Dean come apart. Loved nothing more than being the one who made him lose all control; writhing and moaning the angel's name-.

"Hey angel? Maybe when Sammy falls asleep I can show you how much I love hearing you moan my name. Watch you come from my hand, maybe my fingers."

Castiel swallowed, looked to see where Dean's younger brother was and slid the hunter's hand down the front of his own dress pants, leaning in and whispering into his ear."Mmmm, hunter. I shall look forward to it. However, it will have to wait until after we arrive at our destination. You both need rest. Perhaps, two rooms. I too, want to hear you writhing underneath me, screaming my name."

Dean groaned, rubbing their bodies together. "Cas, Dammit. How do you always turn it back on me?"

"I am just that good, hunter."

"Fuck yeah, Cas. So fucking good."

Castiel pinched Dean's ass and walked towards the diner, forcing Dean to walk quickly to catch up. Grinning, the hunter enjoyed the view. So intent on the spectacular sight in front of him, he ran right into his brother.

"Dean! Are you that damn tired...you were looking at his ass weren't you?"

Dean just grinned and licked his lips lasciviously, pointed at Castiel.

"Have you seen it? It's...God!"

"Yeah, Dean. Great. Now-."

"What? You been lookin' at Cas' ass?!"

"Dean."

"Hold up, Cas. This doesn't concern you."

Castiel just sighed. There was no way this would end quickly. Dean was going to become emotional no matter how his brother answered.

"So...Sam. Asked you a question. Been looking at shit you shouldn't be? Pervin' on my angel?"

"Dean. Drop it. Don't matter how I answer, you're going to bitch."

"Sammm-."

"Fine! No I haven't been looking at Castiel's physical attributes."

"Good. Better not be", Dean smiled and then stilled. "Wait, whaddaya saying?"

"Dean. Could we step inside. You are beginning to draw a crowd."

Both the angel and the younger Winchester rolled their eyes, Dean was glaring at the beginnings of a crowd. After they stepped back, he turned to his brother.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You got a problem with Cas' ass?

"Why in the hell would I have a problem with-."

"Oh, so you're admitting you have checked him out!"

Sam looked over at Castiel. "If I commit siblicide, can you bring him back?"

"Yes, Samuel. But I do not believe it would help. He would just begin again."

"Damn. No, Dean. I have not checked him out! One slutty Winchester is enough!"

"Who the hell are you talking about'-Me? Smooth Sammy, smooth, hoping' I'll forget your little angel pervin'...thing. Won't work! Big brother remembers. I suggest you spit it out! Got a little something happening? Hmmm? You can just forget about it! Got it! Ya want one, get your own!"

"Dean! I don't friggin' have a thing for Castiel!"

Dean squared his shoulders, crossed his arms and glared at Sam.

"And why not? You gotta a problem with Cas or what?"

Sam just stared at his brother. His brother has lost his damn mind. No matter. He started looking around the parking lot of the diner.

"Samuel? Are you missing something?"

Dean growled, "Oh he's missing something alright! His eyes, Damn blind is what he is. Only reason y'ain't ,", Dean turned and walked to the angel, then swiveled around facing his brother "drooling and shit! Cause this", he moved his hand up and down, indicating Castiel's body, "is fucking...Gawd!"

"Ewww, don't think I'm hungry anymore-."

Before Dean could get any words out, the angel grabbed him and spoke firmly.

"Are you about done, hunter? I believe we should partake of nutritional sustenance and depart quickly, as our destination is significantly distant and you refuse to allow me to transport us there."

"Nope! Not Happening! Not leaving' Baby behind. Perves probably molest her or some shit. Now, can we friggin' go eat? Starving out here listening to you two gabbing."

Sam walked up to his brother, glared at him, punched him in the arm and hissed.

"Guess which bitch face I'm making now? God!"

As he walked towards the entrance, he heard a shout.

"Number three million, four hundred and twelve thousand, nine hundred and sixty-nine...I'm a bitch and it's my time of the damn month!"

The younger hunter threw his arms up in frustration, jerked the diner door open, and walked inside.

Dean took a step forward, grumbling. Castiel heard every word.

"Damn bitch! What the fuck is his problem? All I wanted is a nice breakfast with angel and Samantha...but No! Sam just has to fuck it up with his whining and emo girly shit. Swear to God! Raised the bitch! I hope they got Lucky Charms, cuz' if they do, I'M EATING 'EM ALL! GOT THAT SAMMY?"

"Are you done, hunter?"

"Done? I haven't even started on his ass yet!"

The angel turned Dean towards him, looked into his eyes and kissed him briefly. Against, his lips he whispered.

"Are you sure you're not done?"

"Cas. Shit. Keep that up, I'm just going to be getting started."

The angel laughed, tugged on his hand and they walked into the diner.

* * *

Sam jerked the door open, noticed the server and grumbled, pointing behind him.

"Stupid brother coming-damn jerk, seems like that's all he fucking does...", crap. He'd said that last part aloud. He took a deep breath, thought about how he could pay his stupid brother back. Gabriel. Yes. He'd have to plan something. He sheepishly smiled at the cute server and spoke, "dude with jeans and a green flannel and a friend are coming' in, need a table for three."

She smiled. "Sure. Take it the one in the flannel is the 'stupid brother'?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I have an older sister. Twenty-six years old and she still tries to run my life."

Sam grinned. "Yeah. Sometimes it's a pain in the ass being the younger one."

"My name is Sadie. It's nice to meet a fellow victim whose only crime was being born last."

"Sam, glad to know that I'm not the only one."

"Well, Sam. You're not. You're new in town, aren't you?"

Damn. "Yeah. Actually taking off after Dean fills his gut. Hope you got plenty of pie."

Dahlia's smile faded. Figured. Finally someone nice. Gorgeous. Big. Taryn would be swallowing her tongue. Dammit.

"Come on, I'll show you to your table."

"Okay, thanks."

He wondered if Dean would throw a shit fit if they passed back through town after the case wrapped. Maybe. Dean owed him. He frowned as she handed him the menu. Why did he feel a twinge of guilt over his attraction to her? Dean and Castiel's arrival stopped his thoughts. She turned and watched as they both sat down. All three men were handsome. The brother, Dean? Yes, Dean. Had nice eyes and a gorgeous smile. A bit too macho for her. The friend...hard to pin down. Serious, refusing to look at a menu. He began to speak, but was cut off. Dean grinned wide. Oh my. She was a good judge of character. Happiness seemed foreign to him. He also seemed rather attached to the man with the black hair sitting beside him.

"Sammy, you ready...course not..girl. Sweetheart, we'll take two order of the...well, just bring two plates, each with scrambled eggs, bacon, and couple links of sausage-", he suddenly stopped talking and she swore she had heard 'Sam' whisper.

"Yeah, just love your sausage, don't you..."

She watched the older brother glare, a tick in his forehead. He leaned forward and that charming grin he'd been wearing dropped from his face. Anger. Sadie took a step back. Something about him was...dangerous. He made her a little uncomfortable. After what had happened to that bastard dad of hers, after he'd hurt their mom one too many times, well...she knew dangerous. And this guy? He's seen a lot. Too much. And then the man with the black hair and...those eyes...he placed a hand on the intimidating man's arm and he settled. Smiling at him, he continued with his order like nothing had happened, "some biscuits, and French toast for Cas here and I'll take pancakes. Oh and lots of coffee. Plain."

"Sam?"

Dean glanced between the server and his brother. Just how in the hell long had Cas and he been outside? Sammy wasn't like him...correction: wasn't as he used to be. Took him years just to say hi! 'S why he never got laid. Good, maybe he'd stop bitching all the time. Yeah right. That'll happen. Not.

"I'll have...do you have...anything healthy?"

"Oh my god, Sam. Really?"

"Hush, Dean. Leave your brother alone."

"Hmmm, no. But if you would like I could put something together for you."

Dean grinned, yeah, Sammy's definitely got the Winchester-.

"Dean. Shut up."

"Hey! I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it!"

"What the-."

"Dean?"

The hunter looked over at the angel and sighed. Sent him a thought.

"Fine."

Another thought hit his brain. 'Perhaps later I will reward you for your self-control."

And that thought? Hit the downstairs brain. Hard.

Sadie turned her attention away from the two men and back to the younger brother, "I could whip up a bowl of oatmeal with honey and applesauce, some poached eggs and a fruit cup of strawberries, blueberries and slices of cantaloupe?"

"I think I'm in love." Sam smiled. She smiled back and turned to get their order started.

"Hmmm, Sammy. She's a keeper."

"Whatever, Dean. You forget were leaving after we eat?"

"Dean, perhaps we could spend time here after the vampires have been extinguished? I believe there are many fascinating locations in which to learn more of this quaint town's history."

"Cas...I don't want to..."

Sam watched as the angel turned Dean's face to his own. Their eyes locked on each other. Dean closed his eyes, shifted and swiveled his head back to his brother.

"Alright, yeah-okay fine."

Sam smiled. This was exactly why he liked Castiel with his brother. He could shut Dean up faster than pie. And he loved that he finally had backup in the little brother department and as far as he knew, The angel was the ultimate little brother. God. He thought he'd been tortured by his older brother all his life. It sent a chill of dread through him to think of Dean times...however many brothers Castiel had. So, yeah. He'd been a little jealous at first-his eyes snapped to his brothers. Dean had choked on his coffee.

"Dean? You okay?"

"I-Uh...y-yeah...hot..."

Sam looked at his brother closer, didn't look good. Looked...he wasn't sure. Tired, maybe? Yeah. Good. That's what he gets. At least he's having fun. The younger hunter is exhausted and why? His brother is a manwhore. That's why. Ass-."

Castiel seemed distracted, body leaning up slightly, but he was facing outward, looking out the window. Weird. Dean leaned over Castiel to get a napkin situated on the opposite side of the table. Sam noticed his brother twitch slightly and then he knocked over the napkin holder.

"Dammit, Cas?"

"Dude, why you yelling at Castiel? You're the one that knocked it over."

Sam waited for the glare from Dean...all he received was a brief glance. He leaned further over the angel and righted the napkin holder. Loudly.

"Yes, Dean. I do believe your brother has a point."

"Cas, I swear, if you don't-."

"Sorry the food is taking so long, the cook is working on an order for the local elementary school. Third grade graduation."

Sam waited for his brother to bitch...huh nothing. Then, yeah, here it comes.

"Third grade-shit..."

"I apologize for Dean, he becomes grumpy when he's not filled. Isn't that right Dean?"

Sam watched as Dean bit his lip and nodded his head. Okay. Whatever. He turned his head to the server.

"It is fine. No problem."

"Good. Shouldn't be more than another ten minutes. I could leave the pot of coffee, free of charge."

"Yeah thanks."

She smiled, "Juno is just finishing up the order, and the class should be here in about twenty."

The server, Sam and Castiel all turned to Dean when he groaned. Sam saw the server begin to apologize and spoke to her.

"Never mind him. He's been a little...pissy. He's just anxious to get moving-."

"Is that true Dean? Do you feel the need to move?"

"Cas...God. I...y-yeah."

"No, Dean. Perhaps after breakfast."

"Angel...I-."

Sam glanced from the angel to his brother. The hell?

"Samuel? Is your brother sick? He doesn't seem to be able to relax-"

Dean turned his head to the angel, mumbling.

"Relax? How he expects me to relax when he...ohhhh."

Sam swore he saw the angel smirk slightly-and then Dean leaned back in the seat, arms tense and-hands-the younger brother assumed-in his lap. He abruptly had a thought. If they were...he would kill him. Slow. Painful. His eyes slid to the angel, who to Sam's relief was looking past Dean at...the diner. Sam shrugged. That was a Castiel thing. Always on alert. This just seemed like amused curiosity. He also didn't seem to be focused, eyes glancing around, before returning to Dean.

"He alright, Castiel?"

"Yes, Samuel. I believe he is all right. Should we ask him?"

Sam just shrugged. Then breathed. Thank God, he'd been wrong. If something had been going on, he didn't think the angel would be this composed and Dean would be a lot more...vocal...physical.

"Nah. Just needs-."

"Fuckin' need alright! Need to get to the damn car before I-Cas, Jesus."

"Would you like to return to the car, hunter."

"Oh, Christ. Yes!"

The angel's mouth quirked.

"I will inform you when the nutritional sustenance is available."

His brother watched as Dean, in the process of grabbing Castiel's arm and sliding out of the booth, froze at the angel's words.

"What? You're not com-."

"No, Dean. I was under the impression that you are fully capable of seeing to your basic needs, as strong as they are. This activity has never given you a problem."

Goddammit, Cas, I need you to-."

"Hush, I have full faith in your skill. After all, you have spent most of your life in the quest of improving your...technique and I am very appreciative of your prowess in this well-practiced activity and the monumental quantity of exertion used. Your talents are...legendary."

"Ha-ha Angel? Enjoying yourself?"

Castiel smiled at the older hunter.

"I rather think I am, hunter."

Dean shook his head, put his hand over his heart and spoke in a woe-is-me voice, "now that you have crushed my soul...wanna go out to the car? You know I can't", Dean remembered his brother was sitting there, damn perve; listening and shit, "not able to sleep without your...participation."

Sam wanted to laugh. Seriously? Dean couldn't sleep if Cas wasn't there? Dean was freaking whipped. There was no way he'd take a nap in the car if the angel didn't go with him? And his brother called him a girl? Sam grinned. He had a duty to his brother and Sam Winchester had never shirked his responsibilities in his life and he wasn't about to start now.

"Hey Deanna. Want Castiel to tuck you in the-."

Dean eyes snapped to his brothers. His eyes narrowed and Sam leaned backwards. Okay, maybe not so much a girl. 'Cept for the angel.

"Goddammit, Sam! Why the hell would you even say...Never say that again! That is EWWW... Don't talk like that about Cas and me-."

"Huh? What the hell did I say?"

Castiel covered Dean's hand with his own, but spoke to the younger Winchester.

"Samuel. I believe in Dean's heightened state, he misheard your statement, though mistaken, his idea has merit. Perhaps..."

Sam looked from one to the other. What is going on and why does he have the sudden thought that just maybe the whole 'Dean needing Cas to go with him so he could sleep was so not what they'd been talking about. No. Dean wouldn't-.

His brother suddenly groaned and put his head in his hands; almost laying on the dining table. His body shifting; Sam assumed he was trying to get comfortable-And then he heard a moan and the table jump-oh my God! Again? Where was a black hole when you needed one? Dean was a-.

"Dean, seriously? We're in a restaurant! This is not the damn motel room and the table is not your damn bed!"

"'Shut...up...tired-not my fault. Cas-Gahhh..."

Sam frowned, sure didn't seem tired. The younger hunter stared at his brother's head. The way his back moved, his body shifted. What in the-Castiel leaned in, whispering into his brother's ear and he heard the sound again. Dean moaning. What was...Sam looked towards the angel, something was...Castiel's...One of his arms-the one furthest from Dean was on the table, in a fist; his own breathing uneven, (and since when did the warrior have to breathe?) His opposite arm was out of sight under the table. But it wasn't still; it was moving...Sam narrowed his gaze. He wasn't seeing-there was no way Castiel was-.

His thoughts stopped when the table suddenly moved upwards violently, a moan breaking from Dean's voice. Oh. My. God! Dean. The table. Castiel's focus and low whispers, the way the angel's arm was moving...and then the table jumped. Again. Dean was...Dean was causing it. He was...his body was thrusting under the table, hard. Slamming into the underside of the table...okay, maybe not slamming, but...Jesus fuck! Through his haze of disbelief and disgust, he noticed the girl, Sadie, heading towards them. A quick look around and he realized how empty the diner was. Thank God for small favors-Dean suddenly bolted backwards, slamming into the back of the seat. His eyes wide and dark, voice trembling and licking his lips, he whispered low.

"Cas...ohhhh...soooo...oh, jesus..."

It was like a fucking train wreck. Sam couldn't move. Couldn't look away. He slammed his eyes closed and then cringed as Castiel's voice reached his ears.

"So hot, hunter. Could watch you like this all night."

"Cas...please...can't...need...gotta..."

"Yes, Dean. Come for me."

Sam's eyes popped open and nonononono, this was...Son of a...why him? Why was this his life? He tried desperately to get the hell outta there...fuck. The server. He looked everywhere...everywhere that wasn't the angel...his brother in the throes of...A knife, he needed a knife. Picking up the butter knife, he set it back down. Where the hell was there an ice pick for his ears and a drill for his eyes when he needed 'em? He had to escape, this was...the sounds and the look on their faces and the...please, God...I can't take-.

"I am sorry the food is-Sam, is your brother alright?"

Sam laughed. Crap. that hadn't been a laugh. That had been a squeak. A damn girl squeak. Thank God Dean hadn't heard...then he remembered why he was..."

"Having a seizure. Sorry. He didn't take his meds, think his Turrets is hitting too. Cas has got it under c-control. I-I...really need to use your bathroom...so..."

"Oh, yeah, it's in the back. Came to let you know, food will be out in about five and...are you sure he's all right?"

"Don't ask...please..just don't ask. Have a horrible feeling that his...friend will 'cure' his...condition."

Sam was doing his damndest not to look at the subjects being discussed. And then the table jumped again. He watched in terror as Dean threw his head back-. Hurriedly, he tried to get both his attention and the servers away from this very public porn.

"A-any chance of maybe yogurt or something?"

She smiled. She felt so bad for this man. It was obvious-to her and everyone else close to his or her table that his brother's condition was not medical. They were-enjoying-if not out and out sex, something close to it. And damn. Those two were hot. God, how long had it been since she's made noises like that. Too, damn long. God. She missed it. She missed her. Maybe 'Sam' and she could make each other feel the way his brother looked. The tall man looked lonely and...well right now, freaked out. Yeah, she got that. If she'd had to witness her older sister like that, she'd never have sex again. Not that she had since...she leaned in to the man.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves. Perhaps if you come back to town, we could do the same for each other? Nothing but a little enjoyment? Maybe return the favor he is so wonderfully letting you witness."

Sam laughed, "Yeah. That'd be good." Why did Sam feel like he was cheating? He wasn't with anyone. Gabriel was starting to piss him off. Teasing and then vanishing when...

She smiled and spoke. "Good. Send you guys away with a couple of pies, give you an excuse to come back to return them."

Sam nodded, smiling. Yeah. The smile dropped from his face when the table jumped again. He watched as his brother...OMG, writhed. He was writhing, moaning. He was going to...do something, what? C'mon Sam, fucking got a full ride to Stanford, he damn well better be able to come up with something. Maybe Gabriel-he shut that thought of and gave her a pleading look, requesting a favor, words that he prayed would end this catastrophe. She agreed silently and spoke louder.

"I just finished making a brown sugar crumbled cherry, a cinnamon apple and a chocolate cream pie. For the three of you to take with you. No charge."

"OhGodohGodohhhhhh, fuckfuckfuck-Cas! I'm gon-Cassssss-OOH YEAH...I...", slamming a hand on the table, Sam watched with revulsion as his brother screamed. (Fine, quietly, but still...), and then another whisper and his brother pulled the angel closer, buried his head in his neck and cried out.

"FUCKANGELFUCKYESYESOHMYGODDD !"

The server fanned herself as they both watched Dean's panting and gasping slow, the shaking in his body calm and then stop. Finally. Sam took a deep breath as she turned to walk away; as she did, she gave Castiel a grin and wink. The angel smiled at her. That smile and those eyes. That one had gorgeous eyes. She wondered how it would be to have them focused on her. She felt a chill run through her and then felt the other man narrow his eyes in her direction. She sighed. The green-eyed one would not take her interest lightly. He'd enjoyed the other man way too much. She could see it went both ways. Oh well. She shook her head and got on with her duties.

As soon as she walked away, the angel whispered words to the hunter and he slid away from the angel's neck and looked at his brother. He turned red, then shrugged and smiled.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, Sammy?"

The younger Winchester choked. Slamming his hands down on the table, he hissed.

"Good? Good? Do you have any idea how fucking wrong what you did was? Where in the hell did you-."

"Hey look angel, Sam's so pissy, he can't get the words out."

Sam could only stare. How dare Dean...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING...OHMYGOD! I CAN'T EVEN-."

"What? What'd I do? Hey! What does that look for? Number thirty-seven...no, wait..a combo; fifty-nine and sixty. Hey! I so do have standards and I have not friggin' lost my mind! So shut the hell-."

Sam abruptly stood up, hands in fists and leaned over to his brother.

"I can't fuck believe that you fucking pulled that! Had sex in a damn diner! With me...rightthefuckhere! What is it with you? You like be watched?"

"Sam, you better watch-."

"FUCK YOU, DEAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU...I WOULD HAVE NEVER...what the fuck does it matter?"

The younger hunter through down his napkin and without another word, stalked off towards the bathroom, pissed.

"Thanks a fucking lot! I'm never having sex again!"

* * *

And there you have it. I hope it was enjoyed. Next chapter just might have Sam rethinking his whole idea about never having sex again. Will the younger Winchester have a surprise visitor?

As always, I can only improve with feedback. If you liked something? Hated it? Let me know. A review would be wonderful. Hope that is all right with my lovely readers. Have a great day.


End file.
